


情人节星球

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 架空，与第四季无关。两人一起旅行，在一个粉红色的星球上着落。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Doctor和Master陷入日常吵架之中，这次吵了很久，等到 TARDIS里除了两人的争吵声之外已经听不到别的声音之时，两人才觉察到TARDIS已经降落在一颗从未踏上过的星球上，并且罢工了。这是一颗粉色的星球，名叫情人节星球。人类在向着广阔银河扩张时，形成了将某一个节日来给新的适居星球命名并根据名字做规划建设的习惯。例如现在两位时间领主身处的这颗，因为它天然的粉色让人们浮想联翩，心潮荡漾，促进荷尔蒙分泌以及你可以想到的等等，作为约会圣地这颗星球再适合不过了。  
停止争吵的两人发现他们正停在沙漠的边缘，还在坚持工作的显示器上显示不远处有城市。Doctor检查了一下，认为TARDIS在这里吸取能量，或者是她想要休息休息，总之他就是没法马上修好，修了一会，他干脆不修了。“一个恰到好处的意外，”Doctor说，“我曾想到这里来看看，但是一直忙着拯救地球，拯救人类，拯救宇宙，哎，主要是忙着解决你制造的各种麻烦，就把这事给忘记了。”  
Master朝Doctor翻了翻白眼，喉咙里哼了一声，那神情就是在反问对方“你是在怪我啰？”  
“这颗星球可没有原住民。”Master咬牙切齿地说，“人类。”  
“可你也没来过这儿吧，难道你不想出去看看？”Doctor问。  
“你不担心我出去以后就想办法把这里给毁了？”  
Doctor整了整衬衣扣说，“我觉得吧，这个难说。”  
Master觉得Doctor在故弄玄虚。这个什么情人节星球，其实就是他的目标，早早就将坐标设置好，然后伪装成故障在这里降落。但是，他就是想上床，干吗还要特地到这里来？完全没有必要，TARDIS里各种房间应有尽有，这颗星球有什么？难道一件粉色外衣就能让人神魂颠倒了吗？他现在正在思考的这些疑问无疑也是Doctor的诡计，为了激起他的好奇心。想了想，Master还是表示不去，他像往常一样嘲笑Doctor糟糕的技术，表示他分分钟就能修好TARDIS，接着他想钻到控制台下面去，可Doctor坚决不让Master去修他的“好姑娘”。他硬是从Master身后拉着他脖子上的项圈往门口走。  
“你这个混蛋，”Master嚷嚷着，被迫向门口移动，他被拖到了门外Doctor才放开他，Master感觉差点窒息，咳了几声，摸着喉咙说：“你想杀了我吗？！”Doctor耸耸肩说，“你不也经常想杀了我么？”  
确实如此。  
但Master觉得只能是他杀对方，而对方不能也这样对他。他怒视着Doctor，不久，怒气很快被对方脸上的笑容给消散了。在Master眼中Doctor的笑脸永远看似纯真实则阴险，但看久了之后，他又不得不承认对方笑起来还是很好看的。他在心底骂了一句。  
“我们走吧。”Doctor笑着说，拉着Master的手往前走去。粉色的沙漠。起伏，层叠的山丘落在他们身后。这里没有风，阳光也不灼热，不同位置的沙丘呈现出深浅不一的色泽。和Gallifrey的 深红不同，这里的环境透露着柔软和坚韧，仿佛踩进一个真实的梦境。前方不远沙丘逐渐消失的地方，看得到城市的踪迹，人类的建筑耸立在那里，和这里的景色格 格不入。他们很快走到那里，穿梭在风格迥异的房屋并存的街道上，街上的房屋外表颜色各不相同，但作为旅馆基本功能是一样。街上人类居多，也不乏别的种族， 他们看到了喵星人甚至还有两位Carrionites。熙熙攘攘的行人脸上都带着笑容，好像所有生物都笼罩在一片粉红泡泡里，和睦而快乐。一些旅馆门口则干脆写着“不要战争要做爱”和“第一次来本店消费的情侣八折优惠”等广告语。  
“多么美好的地方！”Doctor似受了那些广告语的影响变得欢欣鼓舞。  
“去你的。”Master说，“你自己和自己玩去吧，我要回去。”  
“为什么？”Doctor问，“你不希望别人称呼我们是情侣吗？”  
“我们是敌人！”Master提高了嗓门说，“敌·人，听懂了吗？”  
Doctor 又耸耸肩，噘了下嘴，硬是拉着Master的继续往前走。街道的尽头耸立像是英式庄园的建筑，米白色的外表。“我想去那里过夜。”Doctor说。他并不 是在征求Master的意见，而是在描述将要发生的事情。他心情很好，忘记了刚才他们还大吵了一架的情形和吵架的原因。他们走进入院子，穿过有着紫色草坪 的花园，走到门口。Doctor正准备推开大门的时候，门正好从里面被人打开了，花瓣从天而降，两行穿着制服的人站在走到两侧，一边笑着一边鼓掌。  
“恭喜你们！！”  
“恭喜你们！！”  
“恭喜你们！！”  
两边的人不断地道贺。好似他们眼前的两位男士走进的是立定誓约的地方。  
“你搞什么鬼！？”Master抖了抖头发上红色的花瓣问Doctor。  
“我不知道...”Doctor扭头看着对方，一脸茫然。他的刘海上也躺着一朵花瓣。  
“这肯定是你事先计划好的。”Master说，Doctor直摇头。  
这时候，终于有人走到他们面前解释道：“欢迎来到瓦蒂纳酒店。两位请放轻松，由于我们正在纪念地球上人类祖先在历史上第一次发现太阳系内粉色星球阳的日子，就举办了这次活动。你们正好是我们瓦蒂纳酒店第2014327和2014328位客人，成为幸运儿的情侣，哦，说明一下，还有一个条件是必须是两人的情侣，你们也正好符号这个条件，所以你们获得瓦蒂纳的大奖了！恭喜两位！”这个圆润的有着一戳山羊胡子的像是经理的人物露出八颗洁白的牙齿笑着，说：“你们将能免费在本店居住一周，并自动成为本店的VIP会员，此会员在整个银河系通用，在任何一个星球的瓦蒂纳酒店消费均可享受房费五折的优惠。情人节快乐！”  
“这真是一个美丽的意外。”Doctor再次感叹道。  
“我和他不是情侣！”Master却大声否定。他的语音一落，两旁站成两行的人和这位经理齐刷刷地望着Master，然后又看着Doctor，这些人脸上的笑容刷地一下消失了。大堂内寂静无声。  
经理盯着Doctor严肃地问：“你们不是情侣？”  
“啊， 我们当然是啊，只是他比较害羞，”Doctor搂着Master的肩，露出招牌笑容说：“我们很小就认识了，穿一条裤子长大的呢，年少时不敢坦然面对自己 的感情，被分开了很久……”Doctor说到这里，脸色一沉，他转而用哀怨而受伤的眼神凝视着Master，然后对这位经理深情并茂地描述了他和 Master是如何认识，如和在学校中一通学习，如何确定自己的志向，如何确定彼此心意，然后又如何受到命运无情的戏弄，在政治和战争中被迫分开的故 事，Doctor讲了足足有二十分钟，好像在壁炉边对他的管家讲述自己的青春年华，“……所以我们一直没有在一起啊……但我们是真心的…我爱他。”这三个 字，只有Master听得懂。对于Doctor略为浮夸和有些肉麻的语调，Master虽有些哭笑不得，但也感到一丝趣味。在doctor的讲述里，他们 的过去，没有具体的时间和地点的名称，只有参与者和矛盾。Doctor用时间领主那种超脱在外，只观察和记录宇宙中其他星球、其他文明的诞生和毁灭，而不 参与其中的态度讲着故事。自喻为时间领主的他们，以为自己真的能站在时间之外成为纯粹的观察者，但是他们不能，他们自身依然在时间之中，受着因果的制约， 无法改变某些事情。或许只有以这种讲述故事的方式，他们才是在时间之外，故事中的他们是他们也不像是他们。Master有一种离奇的错位感，Doctor 用声音和语言描绘的人和事都是在一个狭小的地方拍摄出来的，而这里的他们才是真实的存在。现在，他们需要休息了，跨越几个星系来这里来度假，却为了省下房 费而大费口舌……Doctor说完了，朝着Master眨了眨眼睛，笑得像是个大男孩。  
那位打扮得如地球16世纪庄园管家的经理消化了一下刚才的内容，点了点头，表情恢复柔和。但过了一会儿，他还是转而问了master同样的问题，“你们是情侣吗？”  
Doctor也看着Master。Master对上了doctor的目光，扬了扬头，问：“这个问题有这么重要吗？”  
“是的。”经理回答。  
“一周的房费对我们来说是小菜一碟，我不想参加你们的活动也能住在这里。”Master没说如果他一个人，占领这里都不是问题。  
“并不是这样，先生。这是情人节星球，你们也许不知道，现在外面的局势非常紧张，战争没有停歇过。我们需要的是爱而不是争斗，这是我们这颗星球的原则。我们天天过情人节，房间只对情侣开放。所以我需要你们的回答。”  
什 么莫名其妙的规矩，Master在心理吐槽，却反问经理：“你想要答案？”说完，他转头将目光投射在Doctor脸上。Master本想笑讥讽这个人类， 但他却难得地没有嘲笑他口中愚蠢的人类们。可能是因为眼前Doctor头上的红色花瓣一直粘在他翘着的刘海上，这让他想起了故事里红色的叶子也落在 Doctor头上的样子。  
“是的，先生，你只需要回答是或者不是。”  
Master不屑地耸耸肩，转身拉过doctor的领带，亲了上去。

过了半分钟，他们还在亲。  
过了一分钟，他们还在继续。周围响起了零星的掌声。  
过了两分钟，他们依然继续。掌声越来越强烈。直到两人旁路呼吸系统快要罢工了，他们才分开。Master放开了Doctor，Doctor显然受到了惊吓，大口呼吸了好几次，瞪大眼睛，摸着自己的两颗心脏确定自己是不是还活着，然后傻笑了起来。  
比起简单的几个词语，行动更能说明一切。经理从口袋里拿出一把钥匙递给他们，说：“情人节快乐。”Master一把抓过那把钥匙，脸上露出了欢快但诡异的笑容。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Doctor醒来后第一反应是他的脑袋沉得要命，如同严重的宿醉，而且他难以动弹。他努力抬起头向自己的脚尖望去，Doctor发现自己像个只差头部没有裹上布条的木乃伊，正躺在酒店的床上。就是这张床，他们昨天还在上面翻云覆雨的大床上。他仰起的脑袋重重砸回枕头里，转头往两边看了看，Master不在床上，显然的，也不在这件房里。Doctor立刻就明白了发生了什么，他没着急着呼叫客房服务帮他松绑，他回想着昨夜发生的事情。他们的房间在顶层。面向沙漠的那一面是落地窗。夜幕降临时，远处的沙丘会随着两轮月亮的光芒而散发着银色的微光。酒店人员介绍这间1111房正是最佳的观景房。后来，后来发生了什么？应该是在床上滚来滚去，滚到睡着。接着凌晨不知道几点醒来一次，看到master正站在落地床边欣赏远处的景色，他也站在窗边，两人讨论发这里地貌形成的原因，说完话后应该又是在床上滚来滚去，再然后，他就失去了记忆。Doctor叹了口气，还好自己没在滚床单的时挂掉重生。他得马上找到Master。  
突然门外响起了“咚咚咚咚”的敲门声。  
“是客房服务吗？”Doctor扯着嗓子问着。无人回答，外面响起了钥匙在门锁里转动的声响。不知何人。Doctor费力地想坐起来，如果他能坐在床边看起来一定比像僵尸躺在床上要好。门却很快被打开了，一个穿着黑色斗篷的人走进来。Doctor还挣扎想坐起来，看清楚是谁。黑衣人走到床边，将帽子拉下，斗篷下的是一位有着栗色头发的女士。一位Carrionite。  
“哦，嗨，你好。”Doctor说，“没想到能在这里碰到一位Carrionite。”他和Martha在伦敦曾与三位Carrionites相处不怎么愉快。女人好像知道对方在担心什么，笑了笑，说：“Doctor，不是所有的Carrionites都想吞噬这个世界或者对莎士比亚有什么特殊的想法，虽然我们很喜爱他的文字。”  
“噢，好吧。”Doctor说，“换个时间，我们可以讨论一下关于莎士比亚的问题，女士，我现在遇到了大麻烦。”Doctor很想耸耸肩。  
“我叫Alice，我可以帮你。”她从斗篷下拿出了一个袋子，从里面掏出了一件衣服扔在床上，那是Doctor皱巴巴的风衣。Doctor吃惊地看到自己的衣服在出现一个陌生女人手里，他环顾四周，发现了一个他忽略的事实，除了这件风衣，他的衣服都失踪了。Alice帮忙剪开缠在doctor身上变成白布条的床单。Doctor被剥得光溜溜的，他飞快将风衣罩在身上，光着脚站在地板上。  
“真是太感谢你了。”Doctor说。  
“不用谢，”Alice爽朗地说，“你现在可以离开这里了。”她晃动了一下手中的钥匙，“我已经从你的同伴那里得到这把钥匙，他答应我，只要把风衣还给你，我和我的女友就可免费在这里住6天。”  
“什么？！”Doctor皱起眉头，好像被人踢了一脚一样。  
“我解释得很清楚了~Doctor，我和你那位男朋友已经达成了一致，合约是神圣不可侵犯的。”说着，她又从斗篷里拿出一张卷着的羊皮纸摊开给Doctor看，中间写了好几段，落款的署名里有Master.  
“我们才只住了一晚，而且，这是酒店送给我们的奖品。”  
“不，我刚才问过酒店了，获奖者有权利将奖品转增给他人。”Alice微笑，“你那位同伴可真是难得的好人，所以看在他的份上，我还帮你松了绑。”  
Doctor穿着裹着风衣踱来踱去，他两只手同时摸着两侧的口袋，没有音速起子，只找到空白的通行证和那个他用来给Master项圈定位用的信号接收器，一块手表。Doctor把手插进风衣口袋里，问：“你能告诉我，你在哪里遇到他的吗？”  
“这个星球。”Alice说。  
“好吧，还是谢了。”Doctor说完，钻到床底下，捡起来自己的球鞋，拎在手上走到门口，又停住脚步转身说：“你能帮我弄一套衣服吗？风衣扣子扣不严。”  
Alice带着善意地笑出了声，她接通了客房服务。Doctor穿着酒店的粉西装和自己的风衣离开了酒店。  
那块手表还有信号，Doctor把它戴在手上。信号和平时一样稳定、红色的小点在地图上闪烁。他在街上走着，离闪着红光的地址越来越近。从酒店出来后，Doctor就想起来这次吵架的原因。本来，他们能在一起旅行就是几乎不可能实现的事情，Doctor几乎失去了他，差一点点。再强韧的心脏也经受不起一次次的失去。Doctor变得小心谨慎。他必须做点什么保证不再宝贵的东西。幸运不会降临两次，那样他不得不再次踏上孤独的旅途，充斥着离别的流放。之前他试图在Master的项圈上安装了追踪器。Master不愿这样做。Doctor还是乘Master睡觉的时候给将它安了上去。追踪器小如针头，放上去后与立刻项圈上的皮革融成一体，几乎看不出来和之前的差别。可第二天，Master发现了自己脖子上套着的玩意被动了手脚。Master终究还是那个才华横溢的时间领主。这项圈需要生物识别才能解开。Master抵触且厌恶这种监视。虽然他们能在一起旅行，渡过一些快乐的时光，可他始终不觉得自己是自由的。他们又吵了起来，因为这个项圈——已经不再具有情趣的作用了。  
Doctor在一家店门口停住脚步。他感觉不到Master，但手表上显示的就是这个酒吧。他犹豫了一下，这可能是个陷阱。也许他应该先去看看TARDIS是否还停在沙漠中，当然这种可能性也很小。他望着了看店名——“猫眼酒吧”。他踏进酒吧，人不多。信号从吧台发出，吧台边坐着几个人，其中一个一袭黑衣，带着帽子。Doctor在这个人右边坐下。  
“你好，”Doctor说，“我在找一个人。”  
对方拉下了帽子，又是一位Carrionites族的女士，有着和之前那位同样的发色。“你好，Doctor”她说，“我是Aliced的朋友，你可以叫我Lucy。我等你好久了。你想找的人已经不在这里了。”  
“我已经猜到了。”Doctor说。  
“你并不惊讶。”  
“是的，他很聪明，比这个宇宙的任何一个人都聪明。”Doctor轻轻笑了下，说：“失踪或者杀掉我他都可以做得很好。”  
“哈哈，”Lucy笑了笑说，“你们还真像。”  
“你见过他？”  
“我和Alice就是在这里遇到他的。我们正在为房费苦恼。她想住瓦蒂纳酒店，但我们手上的钱不够。我们正准备去试试运气，看能不能成为瓦蒂纳酒店的幸运房客，但是我们不够走运，正好落在你们后面。于是就我们在这儿住下了，想过两天就走。接着，幸运之神眷顾了我们。你的朋友给了我们瓦蒂纳酒店的钥匙。”  
“噢...”Doctor撑着下巴陷入思索，“他不会就这样，就这么简单和你们……”他看到自己手腕上的手表，屏幕上还在显示坐标的。就在这里，他周围直径一米以内的范围。  
“当然是有条件的，不过和他给予我们的帮助相比我们要做的事真是小事一桩、”Lucy说着，拉起斗篷，抱起来她大腿上正在睡觉的一只灰色的猫。猫的脖子上戴着红色的项圈，那本来戴在master的脖子上的项圈正在发送信号。  
“一只沙丘猫。”Doctor盯着猫的脖子说。  
“这颗星球的沙丘猫，在沙漠上捕猎时它的毛色会变成和沙丘相同。Master要我给你传话——”Lucy把它抓起来递给Doctor，说：“你需要这个。我把她修好了，别来找我。”  
猫已经醒了，蓝宝石般的眼睛盯着Doctor。Doctor他抱住了猫。他看了看那个红项圈，心里一紧。Master似乎用这方法暗示他”我们已经完了”。  
“我被甩了。”Doctor语气悲伤，紧紧地抱着猫好像要哭了。猫从它越来越紧的拥抱中钻出来，跳在Doctor的肩膀上伸出爪子摸他的头发。  
“喔，可怜的家伙，”Lucy说，“别伤心。他叫你别找他，但这不代表你们就结束了。”  
“为什么？”doctor抬起头，他好像被淋了雨，刘海都耷拉下去了。  
“因为，他会来找你啊。”  
Doctor睁大了眼睛，脑中闪过各种可能性。带着项圈的猫跳到Doctor的头顶，“喵”了一声，打了个哈欠躺在他的头上。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
半夜里，Master等着Doctor睡着后得到他具有生物识别功能的体液后准备收拾收拾就撤了。Master从床上跳下，穿着睡袍俯下身瞧了瞧Doctor的那张脸，嘴角扯出一个满意的笑容。Master端详着Doctor的脸时，屋里只点着微弱的灯光，他的余光注意到了从进屋就没有拉上窗帘落地窗，外面并非一片漆黑。Master走到窗边，窗外沙漠泛着银白的微光，两轮明月悬挂在天空，月光倾泻而下，那本该让人感到冰冷的银白因为沙漠的粉色而变得像一层糖霜。TARDIS就在那个方向，他想确认从这里是否能看到它。窗外若隐若现的光点像是宇宙中散布的星辰，他似乎看到了空无一人的TARDIS——能给他自由的、独一无二的蓝色警亭。Master陷入了思考，几乎忘却时间的流逝，直到他被人从身后抱住。伴着他熟悉的气息，带着沉重呼吸的亲吻着落在他的后颈和耳朵。Master在心里叫了句“该死，Doctor竟然醒了。“他就再次和他回到床上在情欲里翻滚，滚完后，Master决定还是给Doctor一点安眠的药物，让他安安静静地睡上十几个小时。   
做好一切准备，Master穿上衣服，还不忘拿走对方的衣服。离开前他使劲拍Doctor的脸，捏他的鼻子，扒开他的嘴巴，掐他的乳头，对方一点反应都没有。他愉快地把门甩得很响走出去。这响声带着他要寻找自由的决心。总是追着这个人跑，死去活来纠缠不清。他本以为自己尽力旺盛到永远不会觉得累，只要抱着一定要毁掉对方的念头就能让自我在激情之中永远燃烧，这样，即使不能再重生也无所谓。但和他一起旅行之后，他们之间相处起来越来越奇怪，他竟然还觉得累了。他们可不是情人，怎么能用情人来形容他们之间的关系，这太肤浅，太无聊，太可笑。在这个有着滑稽名字的星球分手再适合不过。夜色中，Master向着有TARDIS的沙漠走去。走到一半，一只猫不知道从那里跳出来，跟在他的身后。他转身瞧了瞧，那动物一直跟着他。沙漠吞没了他们的脚步声。Master一心想着TARDIS，没有搭理这只动物，他加快了步伐。遮住一轮月亮的云层渐渐飘远，TARDIS离Master只有十几米。他跑过去，用Doctor风衣里的钥匙打开了门。  
回到TARDIS，Master要做的第一件事情，就是解开脖子上的项圈，自从这玩意具有了定位功能，他就想扔掉它。生物识别并不是难解决。就是在平时，TARDIS里也到处都是Doctor的DNA。刚得到了那些液体，能更快地解开TARDIS的操作锁。Master在操作室和实验室里来回忙碌着。一会儿工夫，他就扔掉了脖子上的项圈。随后他拆掉了操作台的地板钻到下面。Master凝视着TARDIS最为美丽和奇妙的地方，似乎世界上最闪亮的月亮都悬挂在这里。  
“嗨，”Master打了个招呼，说：“从今天开始我就是你的新主人。”空气中似有电流低鸣，Master走了几步，说，“我知道你不喜欢，不过放心，我不会向上次那样粗暴。上次得到你的时候，我以为胜券在握。这次要得到你的时候，我依然感胜券在握。不过，有那么一点区别，”Master顿了几秒，耸耸肩膀继续说，“我要他从我的世界和生活中消失，这工作对你我来说可比毁灭地球和人类简单多了，这次我会温柔很多。”那些属于tardis的光团们像是被微风拂过的叶子一样轻颤了颤。Master注意到了这点，露出一个灿烂的笑容，开始真正的修理工作。  
第一步解开Doctor防止他操作的限制，花了几分钟。接着他检查tardis的故障，为何会突然停在这里而且不愿离开。Doctor之前检查过，没有说明原因。Master串上串下地检查着，Tardis并未有有哪里损坏，她停在这里只是遵循着一道指示，这指示在tardis进入此星球所在星系便自动激活，然后星球的坐标会自动发送到tardis上，tardis则按照坐标着陆。坐标的信号源，正是现在tardis竖立的沙漠下方。Master想到Doctor才说过想到这里来参观，但是他经常忘记，所以这个发送坐标并自动降落的小程序极有可能是Doctor设置的。Master鼻子里哼了一声，这种无聊的程序一定要清除掉。以后是他驾驶tardis，到宇宙的每一个角落，想搞破坏的时候就搞破坏，想找一些有趣的生物玩耍就玩耍，想干啥就干啥。总之有一点，就是要离Doctor远一点，越远越好。无论是空间，还是时间上。  
为了实现这个目标，必须快点清除掉那个坐标信号源，Master想着。信号源的位置在下面很深的地方，没有适合的工具可以挖掘。Master推测信号发射装置是在这里还未曾形成沙漠的年代，他扫描附近的地理数据，然后据此计算出了那个时间点。在这么长的时间里信号都能正常发送，设备质量还是不错的，他对Doctor的评价提高了一点点。Master拉下了操纵杆，前往更早之前。Tardis里呼哧呼哧的声音停止，他来到了这颗星球还未被人类发掘和开发的时候，他在一座风化侵蚀的死火山外，拿着光速起子在周围寻找信号。很快，他在一堆砂石中找到了一颗西瓜大的金属圆球，他笑眯眯地将它抱了回去。这颗发着寒光的金属大西瓜被Master放在实验室里。金属球外表的花纹让他想起来了装着末日人类的头颅那可爱的Toclafane。外层冰冷、光滑，找不到一点瑕疵。想用蛮力打开或者毁掉它都是不可能的。Master检查着，要毁掉这个信号源就要先打开它，然而在寻找打开方法的同时，他的心中升起一丝疑惑：这不像Doctor做的东西，这种精湛的技艺，这独特的品味怎么看都是出自大师之手。  
Master用音速起子扫描了球体，通过起子找到了内部开启的程序，他打开了金属球。球体在master的指令下出现变化，顶部出现五道裂缝，球体像朵盛开的花一样绽开。让master真正惊讶的是，这些”花瓣“内壁上刻着一句话——不要独自旅行。没有落款。但他认识那字迹，那些字是他写的，确切的说，应该是曾经或者未来的某一个他的。Master皱紧眉头，盯着那行母语，那句话像一根钉着钉子的皮鞭飞一样甩在他身上。刚得到TARDIS的好心情都因这句话而毁坏了。他盯了许久，毅然离开实验室。过了好一会儿，他回来关闭这个玩意。Master本想毁掉它，但他只是把它扔到某个角落。

在酒吧里的Doctor没有TARIDS，没有音速起子，没有钱，也没有地方可以去。当Lucy说”他会来找你“这话后，他当时就决定留在这里，就在这个酒吧里打工，反正他现在着急也没有用。第二天，Doctor遇到的两位女士已经去享受她们的情侣套房，下午来和他打了个招呼。带着项圈的沙丘猫中躺在吧台Doctor调置各种酒精饮料。第三天，老板告诉他若想很快买到飞船票可以给他安排别的，薪水比较高的工作，Doctor拒绝了。第四天，他从客人口中得知有人在沙漠中看到了奇怪的蓝色盒子，走进看就凭空消失。第五天，他请假到沙漠中去晃荡了一下，一无所获。第六天，他又去了沙漠，依然一无所获。第七天傍晚，在吧台上睡觉的沙丘猫忽然跳到地面跑到门口，Doctor抬起头，看到Master走了进来。Master还穿着他们来时的衣服，慢慢地走到Doctor面前。  
”酒。“Master说。  
”哪种？“Doctor问。  
”就你刚才在做的。“  
”我刚才在在准备猫粮。“Doctor说，Master轻笑了一下，在他脚边的猫跳到他腿上，再跳到吧台上，毫不客气地挡在他们两人之间。Master摸着着它柔软的皮毛，手指停留在猫咪脖子上的红色项圈上，这算是他们吵架的导火索，Master闭口不言。Doctor望着master停留在沙丘猫身上的手，他感到对方身上有些地方不大一样，两人沉默了片刻，Doctor问：”你离开了多久？去了哪里？“  
”你能想到多久就有多久。“Master抬起头，他们互相注视对方。时间太长，长到无法计算。Doctor能体会和想象在拥挤又空旷的宇宙里独自一人的时间，他尽力不让自己独自旅行。他总是需要同伴。人类短暂的相伴也能给他看似永无止境的旅途带来慰藉和快乐。  
”我想，这里也许从头来过一次，从大爆炸开始。“Doctor试探性地说着。  
”也差不多。“Master说，”我找过同伴。“Doctor瞪圆了眼睛，一抹不怀好意地浅笑从Master脸上掠过，他补充道：”不是人类，但他们都死于非命，有一个在…“  
”够了！“Doctor提高嗓门突然打断了Master的话。休憩地猫随之一颤，弓起了背。Master安抚着猫，脸上依旧带着笑意看着Doctor。  
”你只能和我一起旅行。Master。你回来就是要告诉我这点，不是吗？你找寻了整个宇宙，也找不到一个能像我一样让你全身心投入的敌人，能将你几乎所有最为热烈情感集中在一起的人，让你疯狂，忘乎所以地为了目标前进，能让你毅然赴死，让你死而复生——Doctor严肃而果决地说。  
Master大笑，笑个不停，被他抚摸的猫抬了抬头叫了几声。“我在别处上演了一番Master who的好戏，那是部喜剧，他总是能打败他的对手，有一天，一直被他痛揍的对手忽然消失了，他换了一个人揍，换了一个又一个，却怎么也找不到当初那种感觉。为了让戏演下去，他只能回到当初还有那个人在的时候，继续去揍他。”  
“他找到了吗？”Doctor凑到master面前，鼻尖差点挨到鼻尖。他神秘兮兮地问Master。Master低了低头，他记不清肚子旅行了多久，他并没有找同伴，就算是他自己给自己的意见，他也不会去遵守。他确实想做什么就做什么，但不久他就什么都不想做。去寻找母星或者是毁掉几个种族都提不起他的兴趣，事情做起来都很乏味。他开始想毁掉自己，甚至觉得又听到了鼓声，他差点毁掉自己。恍惚着过了许久，直到某日他在走廊上看到那个金属球，有着他字迹的奇怪球体。  
“后来他回来，回到离开那天晚上。“Master说。他回到情人节星球。打开门，那只沙丘猫依然在TARDIS门外，喵喵叫着。他把猫抱了进来，接着到城市去，为了让Doctor醒来后能得知他的动态，也给他增加一些乐趣，他将Doctor的风衣和酒店钥匙给了一对情侣。  
“我一直都在这里等着你。”Doctor说，“我会一直等下去。”  
“现在你只等了不到七天。”  
“你应该在更晚的时候来。”  
“再晚你就去了别处。”  
“你看过我去了哪里？”  
“还不是和人类鬼混。”Master鄙夷地说。  
“所以，你是吃醋，就早点来找我了。”Doctor很高兴，几乎心花怒放。  
“随便你怎么说。”Master哼了一声，继续投掷鄙夷的目光。  
“TARDIS在哪里？”Doctor问。  
“你还没有给我倒酒。”Master却说，“穿着这身粉红西装给我倒酒。”  
“既然你执意要求。”Doctor说，转身拿了一瓶酒倒了一杯递给对方。Master没有喝，只是笑眯眯地看着。  
“回去吗？”Doctor也笑眯眯的。  
Master抱起猫扔到Doctor怀里，说：“项圈还给你，顺便送你一只真正的宠物。”  
说完，Master起身要走，Doctor急忙拉住他的手，猫又回到了Master那边。  
“你要去哪里？”Doctor问。  
“TARDIS在外面。”Master回答。  
“就住这里。”Doctor却说。  
“我不喜欢这里，我们应该用上酒店的VIP去别的星球度假，你不是喜欢这种调调的地方吗？外面还有愚人节星球或者光棍节星球，随便选一个都比这里好。”  
“我是说，今晚就住这家。”Doctor解释，“我们还没有好好逛逛这里，就今晚，我亲爱的Master”Master啧了一声，重新坐下，一边逗猫一边问： **“这里的床够大吗？”**

 

END


End file.
